Acūna
Sage Mode Acuna's unique ability granted by his Senninka allows him to enter sage mode even without staying still. Senninka grants the possesor to draw in natural energy without having to stand idle. While standing idle does increase the collection of energy he doesn't need to stand idle to do so. This also allows him to continuously use sage mode without assistance, assumingly allowing him to maintain sage mode indefiently. Apperance of sage mode While in sage mode Acuna's skin pigmentates to the color of a pale white. His skin also transforms from it's fleshy base to a hardened scale-type terrain. His eyes take on traits of snakes, that being snakes do not have eyelids, but a membrane covering their cornea. This membrae reflects light and can be shed to repair the eye to the extent of small scratches upon the eye. The pupils in his eyes form into slits as well. The more senjutsu Acuna draws in the darker his scales turn coming almost completly black at max. This is more sutable for night time endevours allowing some kind of comofluage. He also obtains the 4 horns while in this mode. From his naval expels a snake that allows him to telepthically communicate with any snake or take on the abilities on anyone he has taken in or touched with the snake. He can expel more than one snake from his body up to multiple. ''Snakes'' Acuna has the skill to summon three snakes types at will. These groups include; Small, Medium, and Large. (Cliche, I know.) These snakes are not normal and are adjusted to suit Acuna as much as possible. All snakes can collect natural energy and transfer it to Acuna, via fusing into him for a short time. All snakes can and will shoot swords out of their mouths. These are normal sized swords. 1,3, and 5 respectively based on size. During the time the snakes have senjutsu in them they themselves are in a type of sage mode, moving at times of their own accord in battle to aid Acuna, such as releasing senjutsu chakra into their foes rather than poison.(Via a bite) These bites can also be used to induce drugs of Acuna's choice into his opponents. Added with all other traits they gain the boosts that normal sage mode grants i.e. Speed, strength, ect. To identify which type of snake for his allies that he is using he has chosen two colors. Black ones having the senjutsu effect and white ones having no senjutsu in them at all, though the white ones can turn black once enough has been collected. Current Snakes (Name) - (Type) - (Size) (毒 Doku - Venom) - (Death Adder) - (Small) Brown scalled with black scales every now and then. Turns pure black when infused with senjutsu. (血 Chi - Blood) - (Rattlesnake/Arizona black) - (Medium) Already black naturally this snake turns white when infused with senjutsu. Bakuton Acuna has the special ability to release explosive chakra out of his body from any given point. Although using his limbs, mouth, and chest are faster and more efficient. These explosions can be molded to different sizes and delays or the likes. Depending on size and delay his chakra will drain faster. The size of explosions can range from the size of a small firecrack to that of the explosive power of a spaceship. As said, dependent on how much chakra is put into them. Sharingan Acuna has EMS unlocked and has Kamui in his right eye and amaterasu in his left due to a battle in which his left eye was replaced. Mokuton Acuna has excellent skill in the use of Mokuton. Even while he is skilled with it after a prolonged period of use he will start to endure unexpected flare ups that could prove to be problematic in battle. Due to his level of skill he is able to use any mokuton based jutsu. Fūinjutsu In progress Kenjutsu (Iwagakure) Adept in the art of swordfighting. (To be updated) Acuna's body modifications. Acuna could be labeled as a snake himself and that wouldn't be a far fetched opinion. While able to turn into a snake if needed as well as shed his body to regain any lost limbs or damaged ligaments he is not truly a snake. (Acuna has all bodily functions similar to Orochimaru and Kabuto. This includes, but is not limited to; Hozuki, natural senjutsu gathering, healing abilities of Uzumaki, body shedding, sage mode, if cut in half he can reconnect via snakes, can spit snakes from within his mouth, ect. Anything you can think of, he has it) Tattoos; Snake summoning. Right forearm. Amount of chakra exerted = size of snake Incineration seal. Lower back = Body turns to ash upon death. Yin Seal: Release. Left forearm = Massive release of chakra. Curse seal. Right side of neck = Increase in chakra and minor transformation. Category:Male